Beckett Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny," Stevie: "Shut the f*** up!" Brian: "You better watch your language." Announcer: "Gloria heads to Los Angeles, California to meet the Beckett family, whose four kids are driving them completely crazy. Brian: "I am very disappointed with your behavior, Stacie." Announcer: "Can Gloria help those four kids turn their life around?" throws a cup of water in Brian's face Announcer: "Or will this happen forever?" Stevie: "You're all stupid. Even you, Supernanny!" Submission Reel Gloria: "Here I am, in Los Angeles, California ready to meet a stay-at-home father and a working mother, who need my help." Brian: "Hi, I'm Brian Beckett. This is my wife, Rhonda. My wife works all day to pay the bills, while I stay home and clean. We have six kids, John, our oldest, is 18, Amber is 17, Amanda is 15, Stacie is 13, Peter is 6, and our youngest, Stevie is 4. John and Peter are well-behaved, but the other four are all far from well-behaved." Stevie: "I HATE MY PARENTS AND I HATE MY TWO SIBLINGS! I ONLY CARE ABOUT MY FOUR SIBLINGS!" Brian: "Amber likes to hang out with older boys that Rhonda and I don't know, Amanda likes to stay out past her curfew, Stacie finds a wall and colors on it and Stevie, who is the worst, eats junk food and misbehaves 24/7." see Amber kissing one of her boyfriends named Orson Amber: "I love you so much, Orson. You deserve my love." throws a tennis ball at John, but misses John: "Stevie, you almost hurt me!" Stevie: "I'm supposed to, John." laughs Stacie: "I like to f***ing color on walls!" Brian: "Please, Supernanny, help me get this family back together again." Gloria: "Don't worry, I'll be there, Mister." Observation begins arrives at the Beckett home and rings the doorbell and Rhonda answer the door Brian: "Hello, you must be Gloria. I'm Brian Beckett, and this is my wife, Rhonda." Gloria: "Nice to meet you, Brian and Rhonda." and Peter come in Brian: "That's our sons, John and Peter." John: "What's up?" Peter: "Hello." hits Gloria with a toy baseball bat Stevie: "Welcome, Miss Piece of S***." Rhonda: "Steven Daniel Beckett, watch your language, you're only 4." runs off laughing Rhonda: "Excuse me, get back here right now, please." Stevie: "No way!" Rhonda: "Stevie." Stevie: "Fine. Hello, Gloria. Sorry I swore at you." Gloria: "Apology accepted." Amanda and Stacie arrive Rhonda: "That's our other three kids, Amber, Amanda and Stacie." sees drawings on the wall Gloria: "Who drew on that wall?" Stacie: "I did." Brian: "Stacie, drawing goes on paper, not on walls. Do I make myself clear?" Stacie: "Yeah." Brian and Rhonda sit down Gloria: "What were the kids kicked out of school for?" Brian: "Some for beating up students, some for swearing constantly, and some for flipping off people." Gloria: "What about the holidays?" Rhonda: "Well, We had Thanksgiving last year at my sister, Helen's house. We made the food. Later at dinner, the kids were having a food fight, which Stevie started. Stacie ate the entire cherry pie, which was considered greedy. Also, Amanda smeared gravy on the walls, and Amber hogged all the juice from Peter. They ruined Halloween last year too. John and Brian stayed and gave out candy, while the other five went with me trick-or-treating. Peter behaved the entire time trick-or-treating, but the other four had tricks up their sleeves. Stacie was covering all the houses and trees with toilet paper, Amanda was flipping off the other trick-or-treaters and swearing at them, Amber took off her cat costume and ran around naked across town and Stevie went off on his own, getting more and more candy. As soon as we got home, Stevie ate his treats and then his other siblings' treats, telling me he wanted more candy. He also ruined Peter's ghost costume by ripping it into pieces and throwing it in the fireplace. Amber, Stacie and Amanda backed him up in it. So I grounded those four for a week." Gloria: "He only ruined Halloween and Thanksgiving?" Brian: "Actually, he ruined other holidays. The four ruined Christmas as well. The four were knocking all the snowmen down at the park. One morning, they ate gingerbread men for breakfast instead of regular breakfast. We went shopping at the mall, and Stevie, Amber, Stacie and Amanda were all shoplifting from every store. They also ruined Peter's Christmas play by holding a bucket of water and Stacie was the one who pulled the rope, dumping the water. On December 20, we went to my parents' house for Christmas. At dinnertime, Stevie spit all the food we served him at my mother's face. Parent Meeting Gloria: "That evening, I had a meeting with mom and dad and talked about implementing discipline, house rules, etc." Discipline Naughty Swivel Naughty Tuffet Naughty Chair Gloria: "Stevie and his siblings were playing a game of tag." kids are running around during a game of tag Gloria: "Suddenly, Stevie pushed his brother Peter into a thorn bush." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts